An Eevee's Expedition
by Pathwarden
Summary: Luna, an eevee, joins her partner Brush, a fennekin, to explore the arid mystery dungeon known as the Yellow Sand Labyrinth. Unforeseen dangers await her team from within.
Late one morning, an eevee stirred from her slumber.

"Yawn…"

The little brown fox got upon her feet within her bed of hay. She limbered up, curling her spine as she stretched far back, then far forward. She shook her body down to fluff her poofy mane and bushy tail into a naturally healthy shape. Her tall, amber eyes opened up to soak in the early sunlight now cast through the windows of her modest little home.

She looked around the hut. Quiet, mostly empty, save for the sparse pieces of furniture strewn about her two rooms. A nice change of pace from the past few days.

 _I don't think Brush is coming today._

The eevee trotted over to the living room and perched her forelimbs upon a tall, wide clay pot in a corner to pull away its cover with her teeth upon the handle.

 _I can finally have a morning breakfast,_ the eevee thought. She eyed a perfect apple at the bottom of the jar she had saved for herself. It glistened in her gaze. She climbed over the rim of the pot to reach down and get her paws upon the delicious food. Unfortunately, she slipped.

"Aaah!" she yelped, as she tumbled head-first into the pot. Her head fell hard upon the bottom of the pot as the rest of her body curved against the side of it. Thankfully, she narrowly missed the fruit. Even as the blood rushed down to her head, her paws scooped in the perfect apple to bring it right to her mouth.

But then there were knocks at her door.

"Hello! Hello? Luna, are you there? It's Brush!"

Luna immediately recognized the fennekin's voice. Her heart leaped in panic. "T-The door's open!" she called out from the pot, as she scrambled to right herself.

The door creaked open. A diminutive, dainty yellow fox stepped in, basking in a contagious, positive aura and wearing a simple, brown messenger bag over her back, fit for exploring.

"Luna, where'd you go?" she asked as she cocked her head in confusion.

Luna hopped up to the rim of the jar with apple firmly in mouth, but didn't quite make it. Instead, her weight toppled the pot right over. Luna blushed heavily as she finally crawled her way out. Brush watched all of this unfold with great amusement.

"Maybe you should've been born a shinx, Luna!" Brush remarked with a giggle.

Luna grumbled as she finally took a big chunk out of her breakfast and chewed it up.

"Anyways, I bet you know why I'm here," Brush went on, "I got another job for us to do! We're really on a roll."

Luna swallowed. "Y-yeah, we sure are. But don't we need a break once in a while? We've been taking jobs for a week straight."

"Are you kidding? I just feel more revved to go than ever," Brush replied, "I love exploring mystery dungeons, and at this rate, Team Foxy is going to be the talk of the town!"

The eevee cringed at the mentioning of their team name by the fennekin. "Y-yeah, about that. Don't you think we should have a better team name?"

"What do you mean? It fits! We're both foxy so we're Team Foxy."

Luna hung her head and groaned. She let the issue go for now. "So, where are we going this time?"

"Oh, we got a real expedition this time around," Brush continued happily, "We're going to the very end of the Yellow Sand Labyrinth!"

Luna's head immediately flipped back up, alarmed by the location. "Whoa, what? _That place?_ "

"Yep! I thought it was about time to dive into a big job."

Luna bit her lip. "Aren't you afraid of getting lost? You know, because it's a _labyrinth?_ "

"That's just part of the fun, Luna! We'll be fiiiiine. After all, we're a winning exploration team!"

Luna took in a deep breath. "Okay. We'll go as soon as I'm done eating."

"Yay!" Brush cheered. "And this is why Team Foxy is the best!"

Luna muffled her protest in the sweet, crisp taste of her fruit.

* * *

The Yellow Sand Labyrinth lived up to its name. Towering walls of solid rock carved out countless rooms and snaking paths of deep sand pits hot to the touch. Every step Brush and Luna took through the maze sank beneath their weight. Their trek through the maze proved slow, hot, and draining, especially for Luna. Hours passed within that maze, filled with dead-ends, backtracking, and the occasional self-burying to evade unfriendly wanderers. Poochyenas, kabuto, fraxures, and quilladins lurked about, quick to give trespassers the chase. Grains of sand got _everywhere._ Their fur was caked with dust.

As Luna and Brush walked down yet another identical-looking path, the eevee leaned her body against the wall.

"Hang on, Brush," she heaved, "I need a breather! Oh!"

Brush spun around. "Hang in there just a little longer, Luna. The next room's not too far," she said to encourage her.

"I swear, we keep walking in circles every floor," Luna whined with a cough, "How do we know we've gotten to the end?"

"We'll know when we get there. Come on!"

Luna forced herself on to follow Brush. "That's not an assuring answer, Brush."

Brush replied, "That's all I can give you now. Sorry, Luna!"

"Brush, you're killing me."

As soon as Brush entered the room, however, she audibly gasped. "Oh, no!"

Luna stopped cold behind her. "What now?"

Brush didn't answer. She immediately ran to the center of the room, kicking up a storm behind her. Luna reflexively turned from the spray of sand.

"Ack! Brush, wait up!" Luna called out. She ran right after her. From out of the hallway, she immediately noticed the room was much larger than the others, easily triple the normal size. She spied a stairway at the far end leading to the next level, as well as the entrance to another path just behind it. As soon as Brush came to a stop, Luna then saw what caught the fennekin's eye as the eevee approached. Two pokémon, a houndour and a timburr, laid weak and helpless upon the sand together. The houndour lied upon one side, his limbs limp and lying straight. The timburr's squared log laid close to its owner, desperately clutched.

"Oh my god, it's Team Flamehammer!" Brush exclaimed.

Luna stepped up to Brush's side as they looked down to the fallen explorers. She cast a wayward gaze to Brush. "Oh, I know these two. Moe's the one carrying that wood, and Ray's your-"

"SHHH! Not out loud," Brush interrupted in a hushed tone as she anticipated Luna's words. "They could be _listening."_

Luna's face curled up a grin. In the next moment, their ears caught the sound of low groaning.

"Hey, Moe…Is someone there?" the houndour asked as he tried to open his eyes to look at his partner.

Moe began to stir. His clutch tightened instinctively on his log. His eyes opened to see Luna and Brush standing before them. Brush froze up, while Luna looked back uneasily.

"Ray, we got ourselves a rescue team," Moe spoke up with relief. "A cute one, too."

Brush laughed nervously to unwind herself. "Ah ha ha! It's nothing, really. You're real lucky we found you guys. What happened?"

"What happened? A monster house fell on our heads, that's what happened. Those hooligans beat us up and stole our bag. I thought we were done for until you ladies came along."

"What? Ladies?" Ray forced himself more widely awake. His eyes fell upon Luna and Brush. The sight of them proved quite pleasant to his sore eyes. "Team Foxy?"

"Bet you never thought your girlfriends would be around," Moe prodded.

"S-shut it!" Ray slapped Moe on the top of the head. The timburr laughed it off.

Luna and Brush quickly exchanged glances at that bit of teasing. Luna stifled a giggle as Brush shot a rather territorial glare her way. They let the comment pass to attend to more important things.

"Hang on, guys, we got just the things to perk you right up," Brush said. She took off her messenger bag and dove her face in to grab two reviver seeds in her teeth. She passed one off to Luna as well.

"Give that one to Moe, and I'll take care of Ray," Brush instructed through her teeth.

"Got it," Luna acknowledged through her teeth.

By now, Moe had climbed his log to lie his chest upon it, while Ray lied upon his stomach, not at all minding being pampered for once. Luna and Brush walked up to the both of them. Brush went right for the houndour's lips and gave him the reviver seed in a brief kiss. He took the seed quite happily.

Moe smirked at Luna. "Am I getting that treatment too?"

"Pfft, no?" Luna answered through clenched teeth. "If you're able to pull your weight around, you can use your hands."

"Damn," Moe replied, unphased, as he plucked the reviver seed from Luna's mouth to eat it, "I should've played dead."

As Team Flamehammer took the reviver seeds and munched upon them, they felt the medicinal spark of rejuvenation course through their bodies. Ray got up and did a much-needed stretch of his limbs and spine, while Moe tossed up his log and caught it mid-air over his shoulder in an effortless feat of strength.

"I feel alive again! Thank god," Ray beamed. He cleared his throat with a small puff of flame.

"You said it, Ray," Moe added with a snap of the finger and a point, but added a caveat, "We still lost everything in that bag, though."

"We can pick up the pieces once we're out of here, Moe. No sweat," Ray countered.

"What are you guys doing in the Yellow Sand Labyrinth anyway?" Luna asked, as Brush moved to put the messenger bag back on.

"It was a job too good to pass up, Luna!" Ray explained, "Someone wanted us to get to the end of this awful maze."

"We should've passed on that job, Ray. Next time you suggest a job like that I'm going to knock some sense into you," Moe added light-heartedly.

"Oh." Luna looked over to Brush. Her countenance betrayed a sense of dread. "And who was the client?"

"Well, the job post only had a pawprint, but it looked like a little dog's paw to me."

Brush looked back at Luna. She bit her lip. Luna turned back to Ray.

"You mean like a poochyena's paw?"

"Yeah, something like that! What are you getti- Oh. _Ooooh_."

Luna's dread immediately spread to the rest of the group. They eyed the big room suspiciously.

"Ray, Moe, we took the same job. We've gotta go," Brush warned.

"Didn't you bring an escape orb in that bag?" Luna pressed.

"I brought apples, seeds, and berries, Luna! I was expecting to go hungry!" Brush answered defensively.

"What kind of explorer doesn't bring escape orbs?!" Luna exclaimed.

Just then, they spun their heads as they heard the shout of a poochyena that just entered the room from the direction Brush and Luna came.

"Boss, come quick! There's another catch!"

"Run for it!" Luna yelled.

The group of explorers made a break for the stairs at the other end of the giant room. As they ran, however, they skidded to a stop halfway there as the room suddenly filled with numerous pokémon from both ends of that room. Sand dust kicked up everywhere as quilladins, kabuto, poochyenas, and a fraxure raced to cut off the way to the stairs and surround the two teams. The gang of ruffians outnumbered the explorers four-to-one.

"Ack! Too late!" Brush yelped. The explorers scrambled to stand back-to-back, scanning every which way the newfound danger before them.

"We got ourselves a two-fer today!" The fraxure boasted. He pointed at their prey. "Get'em!"

"Stay close, Team Foxy. We'll keep you safe," Ray tried to assure, as the gang began to close in.

Luna whipped an incredulous gaze in Ray's direction. "Excuse me? You guys got beat up the first time!"

"She's got you there, Ray," Moe jumped in, "Any ideas?"

The eevee's body gritted her teeth as she suddenly glowed with bright energy. Orbs of power shot out of her and charged the explorers with a great burst of strength.

"Light'em up!" Luna yelled.

Amplified by Luna's helping hand, Ray and Brush unleashed massive pillars of flame without hesitation. The flames swept the room, catching the ruffians off-guard and setting off chaos among their ranks. The many poochyenas amongst the gang turned tail and ran before they could be roasted alive, while the half-dozen quilladins yelped and rolled around in panic to extinguish the flames burning their bulbous, green hides. The fraxure, however, merely flocked his face from the flame, agitated, while the four kabuto scurried in beneath the fire, closing in to hit their marks with hydro pumps from the holes of their shells. They'd get a clear shot the moment Brush and Ray needed to breathe.

Their plan of attack derailed the moment Moe charged at one of them.

" _Yaaaaaaaaaaah!"_ The timburr's battle cry paralyzed a kabuto in his sights. The heavy log spun full-circle in Moe's arms and thwacked his enemy right in the red eyes. The sheer force sent that kabuto tumbling with a squeal up in the air, hurtling right at the fraxure. With a deft swing of his tusk, the fraxure knocked the helpless kabuto aside. The double-whammy left that kabuto overturned and unconscious in the sand.

Moe showed off a little as he twirled his log above his head and grasped it back beneath one arm. "You shellfish aren't as tough as I thought. You're more like hors d'oeuvres washed up on the beach!"

The timburr's swagger infuriated the kabuto so fiercely that they immediately broke off from the fire-breathers and took pot-shots at him instead. He tanked the sloppy hits from the three of them, blocking what he could with his log.

"I always wanted a shower out here," he taunted.

"Ray, your partner is _nuts_!" Brush exclaimed.

"That's just how he rolls," Ray replied with a sigh.

Luna's body glowed again to offer another helping hand. "Stop talking and pick off the stragglers!"

The fraxure bellowed with rage. "You imbeciles! Someone take out that damn eevee!"

"Eep!" Luna suddenly felt the eyes of the quilladins zero in on her. Her eyes widened as numerous vines cut through the air, racing right towards the pokémon marked for takedown by the gang leader. She cried out as she leapt aside to dodge their blows, only to be caught by several vines wrapping around her waist and slamming her hard into the sand.

"Heeelp meeee!" Luna yelled, as the vines started to drag her over the sand, away from the explorers.

Ray and Brush spun with shock and ran right after the ensnared eevee. Both the fennekin and the houndour jumped upon their friend. Ray's fangs erupted with flames and chomped down hard on the vines as Brush shot another stream of fire right down the length of those vines coiled together. The cries of the quilladins' pain flooded the room as the tips of their vines nearly burned right off. They hastily withdrew their vines before losing them entirely to the fire-breathers. Luna, however, stayed uncomfortably smooshed beneath the paws of her companions.

"Thank you, but please get off me now," Luna whined.

"Oops, sorry!" Ray apologized. He and brush slipped off.

The moment Luna got back up, she snapped her head towards the quilladins with a look that could kill. "You…you _jerks._ You think you can lay your vines on me and get away with it?!"

Luna leapt high upward with a flip and a rapid twirl as she terrorized the quilladins with a swift, inescapable salvo of star rays cast from her body. The rays struck Luna's enemies from all directions as they homed in and struck true. The quilladins that did not faint from the blows ran for the hallway to escape with their lives.

"That's less than you deserve!" Luna yelled at them with a huff.

Ray blinked with great surprise at Luna's onslaught. "Wow," he whispered, his eyes twinkling.

Luna didn't notice since her back was turned, but Brush nearly suffered a panic attack at the sight of that gaze. The fennekin immediately cut in front of the captivated houndour. "D-Don't forget about Moe!"

Ray shook off his stupor. "Crap! We gotta bail him out!"

Luna, Brush, and Ray turned their attention back to Moe. The timburr's situation proved dire. He held up his log desperately, waist-deep in wet sand, as the three kabuto barraged him with jet streams of water from several angles. The fraxure, fed up with the incompetence of his gang, had closed in on Moe and nearly took him out with a downward chop of a tusk blocked by the last second. Now the fraxure's tusks and claws wailed into Moe's log, driving him further into the ground as his log began to crack and splinter in the middle from the strain.

Brush ripped off her messenger bag and shoved her face into the opening to scour the contents. The fennekin swept up three of her seeds in her teeth and gave two of them to the eevee and houndour, one each in the mouth.

"Don't swallow these, whatever you do," Brush warned, as she strapped the bag back on, "Not until we're right on top of the kabuto. Ready?"

Brush's strategy instantly dawned upon Ray and Luna. "Ready!" They confirmed, resting the seeds on their tongues.

Brush charged ahead. Ray and Luna followed in delta formation. The sand kicked up behind them as they sprinted to the timburr's aid. The fraxure and kabuto, too busy trying to either break Moe's log or sink him deep into the ground, failed to notice the cavalry until it was nearly too late.

"Stop, stop!" The fraxure warned his minions, "I got the timburr, focus on _them!"_

The kabuto turned as fast as they could to aim their hydro pumps upon the charging explorers. Luna, Brush, and Ray swerved as they ran onward to narrowly dodge the water salvo. Each of them picked a kabuto of their own as their target. They waited for the perfect moment. The kabuto began to backpedal with intimidation as Luna, Brush, and Ray closed the gap. And then they swallowed.

A devastating blast rushed from the mouths of the explorers and struck the kabuto point-blank. The kabuto cried out painfully as they felt a blunt force course right through their hardened shells. The fraxure shielded his eyes from the flash of the sudden explosions. The next thing he knew, the kabuto laid still, fainted.

None of his minions remained to fight.

The fraxure stamped his foot upon the timburr's log in frustration. Moe gritted his teeth as the fraxure's strength forced the sand up to his chest. "I will bury your friend if you don't hand that bag over," he seethed. "I'll make him choke!"

Luna, Brush, and Ray circled the fraxure as he took Moe hostage.

"Don't you know when you've lost?" Ray growled, "Let my partner go before you regret it!"

"And what's a couple of fire-breathers and a little runt of a fox going to do to the likes of like me?" The fraxure volleyed back as he glared at the lot of them with his dark, red eyes, "Go ahead, try me! _You'll_ regret it."

The fraxure looked around, amused, as the explorers surrounding him gave pause. "Well? Is anyone going to take a shot?"

Just then, Moe cleared his throat.

"Hey. Since we're at an impasse and such, I've been meaning to say something."

The fraxure peered down quizzically to the timburr beneath his heel.

"Oh, no. Here we go," Luna muttered.

"You got a nice gig going on here in this labyrinth, you know that? Getting one of your cronies to put up that fake job to lure in the rookie teams for a good ol' ambush. It's not a bad idea! I'd do it if I was living in terrible sandpits like this one. You got a good head between those tusks of yours."

The fraxure smirked. "You don't say?" he replied, a bit amused.

"Yep! And you got the strength to back it up, too. Believe me, I can tell from down here. My log's just about ready to snap like a twig, and my arms are all rubbery from your hits."

The fraxure grunted, "So what's your point?"

"Well, trying this against a _good_ team? You'd be screwed."

Moe's arms buckled as the fraxure angrily pushed down with his heel. "The hell I would!"

Luna and Brush gasped and clenched the ground tensely. Ray growled angrily. He'd pounce, were Moe not playing his gamble.

"You ever heard of a petrify orb?!" Moe retorted, as he sank into the sand up to his shoulders. "Bust one open, and everyone in a room can't move a muscle. They just become easy pickings. All the good teams have them."

The fraxure paused. "You're lying," he accused, more to assure himself.

"I'm not in a position to lie," Moe reminded, "And even if none of the good teams take your 'job,' sooner or later we'll all realize it's a bust and won't take the bait. Word gets around fast. Either way, the good times won't last. You'll go hungry again. And you were already picking at scraps."

A very long pause followed in that big, sandy room, as the fraxure's eyes scattered along the ground in thought. The hearts of the explorers all thumped hard with anxiety as they watched for the dragon's next move.

Luna's eyes met with Brush's. She silently gestured towards the bag. With great caution, the fennekin turned her head to slip her mouth under its cover. Brush kept watching the fraxure from the corner of her eye.

Just then, the fraxure's eye snapped to Brush. The fennekin's eyes popped with fright.

"Wrong move!" The fraxure roared. He charged straight for the fennekin.

By instinct, Luna and Ray raced to intercept as Brush froze in terror. They both leapt to pounce and clench their jaws upon the pointy tip of the fraxure's tail. The dragon staggered and bellowed with pain just a few feet away from the fennekin he almost gored. He twisted his head with a murderous glare to his assailants and violently thrashed his tail around in retaliation. He threw the weight of the eevee and houndour around like ragdolls swung by string.

Brush snapped her muzzle away from the bag, a seed now rested upon her tongue. She took off in great haste to circle the fraxure for a clear shot. As the fraxure roared with fury, she then took aim.

The fraxure's roar cut short. He grabbed for his throat. Something flew right in his mouth that he swallowed in reflex. His tail fell to the ground. Luna and Ray unclenched their jaws and stumbled away. The gang leader's posture began to droop as his eyes, growing heavy, looked upon the little, yellow fox in disbelief.

"Damn…you," he cursed weakly. He fell to the ground with a thud, cast into a deep slumber by Brush's sleep seed.

Silence fell upon the room as Brush, Luna, and Ray looked upon the sleeping fraxure, stunned by what just happened.

Brush then crumbled to the ground, overwhelmed.

"Brush!" Ray rushed to her side. Luna headed to her as well, but stopped short at the sound of Moe's voice.

"Someone's going to dig me out of this hole, right?" he questioned.

"Ray, I'll help Moe. You get Brush back on her feet," Luna told the houndour. She changed direction and headed straight for the timburr.

"I'm on it," the houndour acknowledged. He licked at Brush's face. "Hey, I'm tired too but we have to get out of here. Don't sleep now," he told the fennekin.

"Um!" Brush turned red in the cheeks from the unexpected tongue. "I'll be okay, j-just needed a moment."

"Oh? That's good," Ray confirmed with a smile. He then asked, "Say, where'd you learn how to spit like that?"

"Just something I learned from eating watermelons. Nothing special, really!" She ended her sentence on a nervous laugh.

"Wow, that's awesome! Maybe you can teach me sometime?" Ray offered.

"Um…um…."

Ray cocked his head. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Ow!"

Ray and Brush cut their conversation short as they heard Moe, caked with wet sand, get slapped across his round, brown nose. Luna successfully dug him out, but looked none too pleased with him.

"That smarts. What's the big idea?" he asked the eevee, as the timburr rubbed his nose and looked down to her piercing gaze.

"That mouth of yours nearly buried you alive, Moe! What were you thinking?" Luna pressed.

"Buying you guys time, that's what I was thinking. I've been through worse. And we pulled through in the end, didn't we?" Moe rebutted with a shrug.

"You only pulled through because Brush and I bailed you out first! Please, don't be so reckless." Luna insisted.

"Heh." Moe picked up his log from the wet sand and brushed it off. "You and Brush ought to hang out with Team Flamehammer more if you care that much. Maybe a pretty lady by my side would change my ways."

The eevee narrowed her gaze. "Moe, has that line ever worked?"

"There's a first time for everything, Luna," the timburr answered with a wink and a smile.

Luna groaned. "Brush, are we getting out of this place or not?" she called to her partner.

Brush rushed to get back on her feet. "Yes, of course. I'm ready to go!"

"Moe and I are coming too," Ray added.

"Yeah, don't leave us behind," Moe agreed.

"Then let's get going already!"

They quickly headed for the stairs.

* * *

For some time, Luna, Brush, Ray and Moe stayed together after successfully reading the end of the Yellow Sand Labyrinth and finding absolutely nothing worthy of note. They exited the mystery dungeon, headed straight for town, and made a stop at the job board in the local explorer's guild. They reported the bust to the guildmaster, but not before Luna had torn off the job's note from the board to let Brush and Ray set it aflame. Moe had whacked the note with his log into a pile of ash for good measure. He had left the weathered, cracked lumber in the nearest garbage basket, much to the janitor's chagrin.

They stood together at the top of a stairway, outside the gates to the guild hall perched on the hilltop. The lot of them looked and felt miserable. From where they stood, they paused to soak in the sight of the setting sun over the town below. At that point, they realized they all desperately wanted and needed a bath.

The bath house in town stayed open well into the evening for explorers who suffered long days. They headed in and joined a small crowd of pokémon already there to relax and ease their aches. Once refreshed and cleansed of sand, they reconvened back on the cool, darkened streets.

Luna sighed. "I think I'm just about done for the day."

"Tuckered out already?" Moe prodded, "The night's still young, don't you think?"

"Moe's right," Ray agreed. He walked right up to Brush. "Say, is there a place that sells watermelons close by? You gotta show me that trick of yours, Brush."

Brush's jaw dropped at the sudden proposal, while Luna and Moe shot their partners a smirk.

"It'll be my treat! I still have some coins stashed in my box." Ray pressed.

"Um…well…" Brush started to nervously shake. She peered over to Luna, only to suddenly realize the eevee already started walking down the street. The timburr closely followed her.

"Guys?!" Brush blurted at them. Ray curiously turned his head at the departing explorers as they stopped a small distance for a quick chat.

"Oh, Brush, you know I'm not much for watermelons," Luna explained, "I'm more of an apple fan."

"Ditto on that, Luna," Moe added. "Ray, you go enjoy dinner with Brush. Careful you don't make a big mess."

"I'll be careful!" Ray assured. He turned back to Brush with a grin.

Luna and Moe kept walking down the street together. As soon as they were out of earshot of their partners, Luna turned up to Moe. "You know I was serious about being done for the day, right?" Luna told the timburr. "Just what are you up to?"

"Just thought you'd like the company," Moe replied, "It's not fun to walk alone."

Luna frowned. "Yeah, you're right. It's not fun. Brush walks home with me, usually. But tonight I want her to do what makes her happy."

"You know that might involve going to Team Flamehammer's base for the night, don't you?"

"Pfft. That's pretty obvious. She'd be way too embarrassed to take him to her place."

"Honestly, that puts me in a bit of a bind," Moe admitted, "I'd rather not be in the same room when the fireworks go off. I, uh…"

The timburr's words trailed off. The eevee eyed him more closely. "You what?"

Moe swallowed the lump in his throat. "I could use a place to stay."

Luna stared at Moe incredulously. "And I'm the first one you're asking for that? Moe, come on. Has that line _ever_ worked?"

"Well…there's a first time for everything. And I think I'd make for good company."

"Oh, my god. Moe, you're killing me."

"Is that a 'no' then, Luna?"

Luna took a brief pause, collecting her thoughts as she and Moe continued walking together.

"Well…let me think about it," she answered coyly.


End file.
